fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Vs Sonic: Games Collide
Mario Vs Sonic: Games Collide is a 2D and 3D racing and platforming game that will be coming out for the Nintendo Switch, Project NX2, and Nintendo Switch Mini January 10, 2020. This upcoming game will be a crossover between the Mario series and the Sonic series, containing playable, and non-playable, characters from both universes. It will contain elements from Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Land, Super Mario Run, Super Mario Odyssey, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Heroes, and Sonic Generations. Plot Bowser had kidnapped Princess Peach again, but this time, he took her to a different universe, somewhere Mario would never find him! Using Kamek, an old yet powerful magikoopa, Bowser opened a portal to another dimension, but little did he know there were other heroes waiting inside. Bowser flew into the portal on his massive Airship with Kamek right on the outside. Mario, just coming out of Peach's castle, chased quickly after the flying ship. Right as Kamek was about to close the portal, Mario slipt in. - Dr. Eggman had finally gathered all of the Chaos Emeralds and plans on taking over the whole multiverse! Sonic, and his friend's Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, all chased after him but it was too late. Dr. Eggman had already opened a gigantic portal to another dimension. Sonic and his friend sped up, hoping they could make it through the portal in time. Dr. Eggman flew in leaving the heroes a few seconds before the portal closed. Right as the portal was just about to close, Sonic, the fastest out of all of them, dived in just in time. - Bowser and Eggman flew out of their portals an almost crashed their vehicles. After a bit a dialogue, they planned to team up. They looked at the land in front of them, there was so much to conquer. This universe was a mix of the Sonic world and the Mario world, with coin blocks, rings, toads, animals, and grassy hills. Bowser and Eggman howled an evil laugh, littered the land with enemies, and flew off into the distance. Two portals opened again, exactly where the last ones were. A very short Italian plumber came out of one portal, and an extremely fast blue hedgehog came out the other. They fell down, knocking out their consciousness. When the woke up, they looked at each other, and the looked at the world around them. They both explained what they were there for and decided to team up to take down their enemies. Game Starts... Gameplay The gameplay takes many elements from Sonic Heroes, Super Mario 3D Land/World, and Super Mario Odyssey. You switch from 2D to 3D in a Sonic Forces Fashion, but the 3D sections are a lot more open world and free to roam around and find collectibles like Super Mario Odyssey. Some 2D sections will include retro, pixel style gameplay like you see in the 2D Super Mario Odyssey Section. In these sections, you'll be able to play as Classic Sonic and Retro Mario. You will be able to use power-ups from the Sonic Universe and the Mario Universe depending on what section or stage you're on. Story Mode 1 Player If you choose the one-player route, the play style resembles Sonic Heroes, with Sonic following you around as you play as Mario, or Mario following you around as you play as Sonic. You can switch from Mario to Sonic (or Sonic to Mario) at any time in the game. Playing as Sonic gives you remarkable speed with a built-in spin dash and homing attack. Sonic's movements are sometimes less precise than Mario, with traction that is imperfect. Mario has decent speed but makes up for it with his higher jumps and a move set that varies from ground pounds, to spin attacks to backflips and summersaults. Your NPC companion following you around will help you attack enemies, collect coins, and pull off special, and two-person moves. In some areas of the game, you will need to use a specific character in order to pass. 2 Players In two-player mode, one of you will play as Mario while the other will play as Sonic. The gameplay style resembles Super Mario 64: DS because it's two-player, 3D, open world environment. You both will play through different kingdoms and areas using a variety of moves together, including the double boost from Sonic Forces. Each player has a somewhat significantly different control layout (which will be discussed in the Controls section). The benefit of playing in two-player mode would be the competitive challenges, which include: Open World Racing, Goomba Smashing, 8-Bit Battles and other engaging activities. These challenges are still available in one-player mode but are less interactive because of the NPC. Racing 1 Player 2-4 Players Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic (series) Category:Sonic Games Category:2020 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games